


Нанеси свой боевой раскрас.

by KateMintTea



Category: Batman (Comics), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, Vigilantism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMintTea/pseuds/KateMintTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Джон принимает плащ, а Барсад, случайно становится виджиланте*.<br/>– Блядь, полиция мне и так уже в спишу дышит. –  сказал Наследник.<br/>– Не то, чтобы я не хотел его смерти, но этот не на мне. – спокойно ответил Барсад. За свои действия он отвечал.<br/>Наследник тяжело вздохнул: «И что, я просто должен поверить тебе?»<br/>– Я отвечаю за свои…<br/>– Убийства? – тот оборвал его на полуслове.<br/>– Называй это как хочешь. Ты знал, что они на это напрашивались, и если бы это был не я, то это сделал бы кто-нибудь другой. Жажда крови в этом городе очень сильна.<br/>*виджиланте - персоны или группы, целью которых является преследование лиц, обвиняемых в настоящих или вымышленных проступках и не получивших заслуженного наказания, в обход правовых процедур. (с)  Википедия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нанеси свой боевой раскрас.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Put on your war-paint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798130) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



~Ноль~

Джон не считал себя величайшим детективом из когда-либо существовавших, (кстати он до сих пор не мог решить, кто это Бэтмен или Шерлок Холмс), но не нужно быть гением, чтобы увидеть закономерность.

Если это будет продолжаться, то Гордон начнет задавать вопросы про нового виджиланте, появившегося в городе.

Джон смотрел не отрываясь на труп насильника. Хотя прямых доказательств не было, он знал, что этот человек был одним из худших. Похоже что кто-то уже сэкономил время вынеся приговор и исполнив его на месте.

Джон гадал, кто мог быть настолько хорош,  что без труда избавился от четырех подготовленных охранников, чтобы добраться до этого куска …он остановился и выдохнул. Охранники были живы, и это уже кое-что. Значит, по городу бегает не психопат или серийный убийца, с пунктиком на счет насильников. И Джон это понимал. Он  сам был непротив выбить все говно из этого урода, и  не собирался лить слезы или чувствовать себя виноватым из-за его смерти. Но он не позволит вершить самосуд в своем городе.

***

Барсад уже какое-то время наблюдал за тем, как его окровавленная рубашка крутится в барабане стиральной машины. Работа на одну ночь. Это конечно не разрушение города, но это  начало. Он встал, и заварил себе чаю на своей крохотной кухне, облокотившись о стойку, он осторожно его попробовал.

Ему не хватало Бейна, это факт. Сколько Барсад себя помнил, у него всегда был кто-то, о ком заботиться, в кого верить и за кем следовать. Теперь же у него ничего не осталось, кроме пары новых шрамов от пуль, в доказательство того, что он пережил оккупацию Готэма. Сейчас ситуация близка к этому, но он жив, и в достаточно востановился, чтобы очистить город, который он назвал своим новым домом.

Видит Бог, новый виджиланте к этому не готов. О чем Уэйн вообще думал? Барсад не сомневался, что Уэйн, этот Бэтмен, собственноручно, выбрал своего наследника. Скорее всего, из-за его доброго сердца, или подобной сентиментальной херни.

Этому городу нужен воин.

Не мальчишка, который пытается быть тем, кем он не является.


End file.
